


倒霉日(That Kind Of Day)

by kanpohongchengdeC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanpohongchengdeC/pseuds/kanpohongchengdeC
Summary: 卡洛琳.布朗今天过得很不顺。她卡车被偷，濒临失业，而现在一个疯狂的九头蛇刺客刚闯进来她家来伏击美国队长。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/gifts).
  * A translation of [That Kind Of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552562) by [Neery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/pseuds/Neery). 
  * Inspired by [That Kind Of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552562) by [Neery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/pseuds/Neery). 



> （译者笔记：是14年的老文啦，作者好可爱的还给我回复了中文的谢谢XD！不知大家还记不记得队2时史蒂夫和黑寡妇“借”了辆卡车？这篇文章的视角是那辆卡车的主人。Ps.文中提及的皮尔斯太太和电影里的皮尔斯没有关联,只是一个老奶奶邻居。）  
> 随缘：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=334094&page=1&extra=#pid5303352

卡洛琳今天过得很不顺。

随着正在进行的清理工作，地下铁道正经历着比往常更多的维护，而这不仅仅是因为马上要到截止期了。这其实不重要---这些天没人准时上班---除了她神经过敏的导师，这可不像他。原来，他糟糕的脾气不只是因为最近三周整个城所遭遇的大灾难。整个他妈的九头蛇影响了很多除了神盾局以外的更多国家机关，而他们的基金差点就被板上钉钉的砍了。没人在听到这个消息后能保持精神稳定而且他们刚集体搞砸了他们做了一周的实验。

而现在银行刚发了她 **又** 一封关于他妈的戴夫那辆天杀的卡车的信。她不用打开都能知道信里写着什么。 _未兑。税款。月度付款_ ，而这些用她的博士津贴根本付不清尤其在她还要为那个狗男人垫钱的情况下，因为那该死的卡车在那该死的商场停车场被偷了。 _你一分钱都不用花_ ，戴夫曾说。 _我们只需要把贷记在你名下，因为你信誉度比我高。_ 他妈的戴夫。她以前真是个傻子。

她用力咬着嘴唇。如果她在楼梯间哭出来的话皮尔斯太太会担忧的问她问题的，而她就是不能，现在不能。这是那种你不断自我安慰‘事情不会更糟，’而你深知它会变更糟的那种日子。她打开屋门，慢慢的，半预期着看见地板上的猫呕吐物，或是厨房正在溢出反水。

她可没预期发现一个坐在她扶手椅上的持枪男子。

“哦天，”她说。 _别尖叫_ ，她想。 _尖叫会让你送命的_ 。干 _任何事_ 都可能害死她。这是新闻上的那人，那个什么冬日战士，那个在公路立交桥射爆了一堆车的家伙。他现在没带面具也没穿战斗装备，但从他帽衫袖伸出的是他那只绝对无法认错的金属手。他的枪正直直的指着她的胸膛。

“关上门。锁上，”他说。他的声音对于一个半机械杀手来说出乎意料的轻柔，但你在用枪指着对方时估计也不需要用喊叫来威慑。

“哦天，”她又说了一遍。她笨拙的把门在身后关上。“求你了，你想拿什么拿什么，我不会……求你不要对我开枪。”她现在在哭了，她控制不住。她努力把情绪抑制下去，努力不触怒他。

“坐下，”冬兵说，用他持枪的手示意着她的一把厨房椅。她瑟缩了一下。“我不会伤害你的，”他说。好吧。这是好事，不是吗？操，他估计对他所有的受害者都这么说。

她坐下了，非常缓慢的，努力不做突然的动作。她可以试着跑，她后知后觉的想。不过她能跑去哪儿？他下楼梯绝对比她快，而如果她侥幸躲进洗手间，他估计能用那把枪穿门打到她。他估计都能穿墙打她。那可是把大枪。

“你想要什么？”她问。

“我在等人，”他说。她等着后半句，但他没有说更多的话。他只是坐在那里，盯着她。他的眼神像玻璃一样坚硬寒冷。

卡洛琳在那之后安静了一瞬，因为你不会和拿枪指着你的疯狂杀手争论的不是吗？但尽管如此……“我觉得……嗯，您或许走错房间了？”她往后缩着，在枪移动时闭紧双眼。但他只是在调整姿势而已。他的枪现在在指着她肚子了，他的手肘支着扶手椅，好像他打算要这样呆好一阵时间。在她该死的公寓。等人。什么 _鬼_ 。她 _真的_ 不像惹急他，但是……

“我不为神盾局工作什么的。我现在，嗯，在考生化的博士学位，我独居，没有奇怪的人来这里。我是说，我这里没访客，真的。皮尔斯太太有时候过来送饼干？”她的声音随着紧张越来越尖锐。等等，哦上帝，这不会又和他妈的戴夫有关吧？如果他的一个毒贩朋友掺入了什么浑水……“戴夫，他……我的前男友，他几周前就搬走了，他不会回来……”

冬病摇着头。“我在等美国队长，”他说。

“我，额，我不认识他？他不是---”

“他会来这里，”冬兵说，语气如此笃定，然后就是这样了，看起来。她闭上了嘴。他迟早会明白美国队长不会来。然后当他等烦了，他大概会打死她。每个三个字母的政府机构都在找他，他不可能愿意冒留目击者的风险。

妙极了。她现在又开始哭了。她把手按在嘴上竭尽全力把它压下去。“对不起，”她小声说。“对不起。”

他用他的疯狂杀手眼睛注视着她，他的表情让人读不懂。“我不会伤害你，”他再次说。这有帮助，有一点，即使她不完全相信他，即使他大概是为了不让她发疯或干什么蠢事才这么说的。他曾为了接近美国队长扫射了一打车。他明显不在乎附带损害。

过了一阵，他垂下了之前一直指着她的枪，把它安放在大腿间。这也有帮助，即使她知道如果她试图逃跑，他能在她起身前就把枪重新指向她。

他们仿佛就这么坐了一世纪，两人谁也没动。灶台上的挂钟缓慢的走着指针---十分钟，三十，四十五……然后她发现即使是极度的恐惧也会随着时间变淡。她心底明白，当然了。人体不能在没刺激的情况下持续高强度的焦虑。随着肾上腺素的沉寂，副交感神经系统会重新开启。这以前对她来说只是些图表而已，但现在，她的一部分正在以一种奇妙的超脱的科学兴趣观察着自己的变化。哦，她还是很害怕，怕的魂飞魄散，但那种盲目的，下意识的，快要尿裤子的恐慌感正在慢慢消失。

他看起来很糟，她意识到，现在她可以透过巨型枪的枪口好好看他了。他看起来比所有他和美国队长搏斗的视频图片里的样子要更遭。他的眼下有深陷的，病态的阴影，脸上有两周没刮的杂乱胡茬，而且他的头发看起来又油又打着结。他磨损的帽衫看起来有点脏。无论他金属手在做什么动作，他的小拇指总以一个奇怪的角度向内弯着，他的胳膊肘随他的移动不时的发着刺耳的摩擦声。

他看起来急需洗澡，一餐好饭，一顿好觉---足足两周的好餐和好觉说真的---医疗照顾，和，那个，不管对那机械臂的医疗护理叫什么。维修，她猜。

他们继续这么坐着。表还在持续的走着针---一小时，一小时零十五分钟……

蒂凡尼从卡洛琳的卧室溜达了出来，她差点停止呼吸。蒂凡正倚着它那总能无误找到最不希望被打扰的人的猫的天性直勾勾的朝他走。它嗅着他的腿，充满好奇。好奇心会他妈的害死她的猫。“别---”凯洛琳绝望的说，已能预料到将要发生什么，然后那只天杀的蠢猫直接跳上了他的膝头。“求你别伤害她，求你，”她说，声音抽着气。他用他那只金属手抓过蒂凡的肚子。他能用那只手打穿汽车。如果他想，他能像碾死一只臭虫一样用手碾碎蒂凡。凯洛琳无法呼吸了。如果他杀了蒂凡，她会不停的不停的尖叫然后他会用枪打死她---

“没事的，”他说，然后温柔的把蒂凡放回在地上。

“谢谢，”卡洛琳微弱的说，气若悬丝。她用手背抹了一把脸，闭上了眼睛。蒂凡正在往卧室走，被缺乏关注而冒犯到了。卡洛琳浑身都在抖。

  
钟还在走。一个半小时。两小时。他充满耐心的看着她。新闻上说他是个狙击手。狙击手就是干这个的，不是吗，坐在一边等待，直到有谁出现然后被射杀。但是，卡洛琳可该死的不是个狙击手。压力随着时间的推移在她的胸腔堆积，她的肌肉因没释放的肾上腺素而发酸，然后她觉得如果再这么一动不动的坐上一秒她会发疯的。

“我能做些茶吗？”她终于说，声音在寂静中显得过于响亮。“我不会做什么的，我发誓，但我能至少把茶壶烧上吗？求你？”

他不发一言，但过了一会儿，他轻微的向她点了头。“那我就当你同意了，好吗？”她说，然后慢慢的，慢慢的站起身。“求你别开枪。”

他没有开枪。他只是继续看着她，为把她留在视野内而轻微的动着身子，而她在制作着这人类历史上最缓慢，最小心的一杯茶，努力不做大幅度动作。她把茶壶烧上，拿下了两个杯子，然后顿住了，低头盯着在餐台上并排列着的两个茶杯。什么，就好像他是她请过来喝茶的客人吗？但是，好吧，拿两个杯子是在你有客人时该做的事，而且她那没因恐惧而颤抖的部分显然处于自动驾驶模式。

水甚至还没烧开，她就已经不想再坐下去了。她走到冰箱拿出了三明治配料。“你看，我都没来及吃我该死的午饭，”她说，歉意里带着反抗劲儿。他没试图阻止她，甚至在她打开抽屉取刀时都没出手。但是说真的，她拿着刀除了切面包还能干什么？他有把枪。他有个见鬼的金属手臂。他大概还经历过九头蛇超级刺客的特训。而且该死的戴夫在他走时带走了她的磨刀石，所以她的刀都已经六个星期没磨了。

她叠上火腿和芝士和沙拉和番茄还有更多的火腿和芝士，因为她还没吃午餐，而且她在生命过去的五年里一直在停停顿顿的减肥，而现在她要在还没来及穿下戴夫为“给她灵感”而买的小码裙子前被疯狂的连环杀手杀掉。然后，当她做完后，她又做了第二个三明治，因为那人看起来也需要点，而且见鬼，她都已经给他泡茶了。她不觉得他真的会吃，或在意。但或许这个善举会降低他杀她的可能。或者，就是，在杀死她后内疚一些，她自嘲的想。

她倒上茶。绿茶，本来该有放松神经的功效。还是移动极缓的，她把马克杯和三明治放在了咖啡桌的边缘，在她的厨房椅和他做的位置之间，是她敢接近他的最近距离了。

“以防你，额，想要点什么。”她说，深感愚蠢。除了过一会儿他真的站起来去拿了食物。他重新坐下，把那杯茶平衡在扶手上，然后他们一起吃了三明治，她和一个大概率会杀掉她的疯狂九头蛇刺客。

他吃的很迅速，大口咬并机械的咀嚼着，给她了一种更像是添燃料而不是享受食物的印象。但他吃完还是看起来好了一点，表情也有些放松了。他用那金属手环着茶杯靠回扶手椅上。

“你是要杀他吗？”她突兀的说。“美国队长？”虽说这没什么意义，因为美国队长并不会真的来她公寓。但她或许应该去警告他，如果她撞大运真的活着出来的话。

“任务是这样的。”冬兵轻声说。他正低头看着他的那杯茶。现在在他看起来没那么紧绷时，他看起来深入骨髓的疲惫。

然后门铃响了。


	2. Chapter 2

他坐直身，那杯被遗忘的茶翻滚着跌在地毯上，那枪重新指回了她的肚子。“打开它，”他说。他全身都朝着门，有什么急切的情感充斥着他的姿势，充斥着他那坚厉，琉璃般的双眼。哦天。哦操。那致命的恐惧又回来了，未消化的三明治在她的肚子里积成一团。

“那会是皮尔斯太太，”她说。“我告诉过你，她有时候会给我带饼干。听着，她年纪真的很大而且非常近视，所以如果你就站在那里然后让我和她说话，他都不会知道你的存在，好吗？你什么都不用做。求你别做什么事？”哦天，他会杀了可怜的老皮尔斯太太，而她只会坐在那里， _毫无用处_ ，她给他做了个该死的三明治而现在他要杀了她邻居。

“打开它，”他强硬的又说了一遍，用枪示意着门。她的手在发抖。她慢慢的打开了门，试图用身体当着身后的公寓。如果皮尔斯太太没发现他，或许他就不会---

“哦，”她说。是美国队长。他没穿他的制服但你不可能认错美国队长，即使他身穿牛仔裤和皮夹克。哦感谢上苍。那股安心的暖流强烈的都要压倒她。队长在这儿，一切都会没事的。

只不过他看起来并不太像个救援队。他没穿制服，而且虽然他背着一个可能装着盾牌的大包，他怎么看都不像为战斗做准备的样子。

“卡洛琳.布朗女士？”他说，带着友善的微笑向她伸出手，脸上带着些许歉意，就好像他也知道这是个有点奇怪的事，作为美国队长出现在别人家门口。“史蒂夫.罗杰斯，”他说，即使她脸上的表情大概非常明显的显示自己认出了他。她喜欢这个，她想，喜欢他没有因为名气大就假拟所有人都能第一时间的认出他；他看起来人真的很好，也看起来对在她公寓里的埋伏完全不知情。

如果他再靠近几步，冬兵就会有在队长意识到他存在前射杀他的完美角度。没准他在那之后会放过她，在那可怕的一瞬她自私的想。没准他不那么在意目击者。他在天桥那天就没怎么在意目击者，不是吗？但是美国队长会死，而那将是她的错。

“快跑，他要杀了你！”卡洛琳的嗓子在中途破了音。她浑身僵硬，肌肉无助的顺着她的脊柱收紧，就好像这样就能阻挡住那颗她明知会来的子弹。她要死了，她妈妈肯定会 _无法接受---_

队长抓住她的胳膊，力度大到能留淤青，然后把她猛拉到他背后。他的盾牌魔法般的从他的书包里出现，然后她就在他身后了，而他在盾牌后面，而且她还活着。 _她还活着。_

队长缓慢的，谨慎的踏入她的公寓。卡洛琳为难的跟着他进去，因为她不愿脱离他盾牌的保护。接着队长看见了坐在她扶椅上的男人，他僵住了。

“巴基？”他用一种试探性的声音轻声说。卡洛琳瞪着他。 _巴基？_ 就像是 _巴基.巴恩斯_ ，美国队长已故的副手？她重新观察着冬兵。他确实看起来有点像巴基，如果你仔细看的话。但这太荒诞了；巴基即使以某种方式生还了那次坠落他现在也差不多该90了。有时候人会看起来像别人。这会发生。那里有一整个网站和贾斯汀比伯长相相似女同性恋而她们都比冬兵和巴基间更有相似度。

不过队长的语调是如此的轻柔又绝望的充满期冀，他真的看起来像是觉得自己找到了丢失已久的老朋友。而且冬兵没在攻击。他只是坐在那里，手里拿着枪，看着队长。

“让我把布朗小姐带到外面去，然后我们可以---”队长开口。

“不。不要警察。”冬兵说。

“我，呃，我保证不报警，如果你放我走？”卡洛琳问，其实心里对做这个没抱太大希望。说真的，她能打给谁？谁会相信她？这是那种你该打给神盾局的情况，但神盾局已经不在了。无论如何，他们两人都没在关注她。他们在看着对方，几乎没在眨眼。

“你说什么就是什么，巴基，”队长说，他慢慢转过身，仿佛只是从冬兵身上移开目光要费他全身之力，然后他把他的盾牌推入她怀中。“你只用坐在那里，好吗？我不会让你有事的，”他用他在那些老宣传片里的那种温暖，宽慰人心的声音对她说。这起作用了；你不可能不信任这种声音。所以她就这么做了，在厨房最远的角落坐下，这是她能想到在公寓里离“火线”最远的地方了。她蜷缩在那盾牌后面，让自己看起来尽可能的小。美国队长的盾牌！他把他的盾牌给了她！

“你为什么在这儿？”队长问着冬兵，还是用着他那种轻柔温和的语气，就好像是在努力不吓到一只胆怯的动物。

“我猜你会独自来，”冬兵说。“你最近不怎么独处。”

队长竟看起来被打击到了，就好像他没听出这句话是在说‘我希望你独行因为这样更方便我杀你。’

“你知道你随时都能来找我，对吧？你可以给我发消息，”他说。他在往前靠近，跨着小心的步伐，直到，当他们大概相距四英尺时冬兵紧绷了起来，把枪又举得高了些。队长停住了。“好，没事。如果你不希望我不会再靠近了。就告诉我你需要什么，巴基，可以吗？”他说，然后他坐下了，毫无防备的展露着自己，他盘起腿，双臂垂在两边。

“你还好吗？”他问，而她注意到他也在观察着那些她也发现了的事---那动物般的谨慎，那明显的疲惫，那些泥土，和坏掉的金属手指。

队长自己看起来也没那么辣，她意识到。他看起来也和冬兵一样紧张疲惫，以他自己那种自律整洁的方式。好吧，如果冬兵真的是巴基.巴恩斯---如果真的是队长的好朋友，那个他以为已永远失去的兄弟，以敌对的形式重新出现……那这会砸垮你的不是吗，即使你是美国队长。

冬兵没有回答。队长还是往前滑近了一点，保持着坐着的姿势，直到冬兵又紧张起来才停止不动。

“你记起来了吗？”队长温柔的问。

“一些，”冬兵说。他收起双肩；那个金属的也收了，而它再次发出了那种糟糕的摩擦声。队长畏缩了一下。

“你还好吗？”他又问。

“他们告诉你了吗？”冬兵没有回答反而说。“他们告诉你我所干过的那些事了吗？”

队长当时可是在立交桥袭击的现场。人们在那天 _死了_ 。打着寒颤，卡洛琳猜疑他还做过些什么比 _那_ 还遭的事。可能是类似的事吧，她猜。但无论他做过些什么，队长看起来并不责怪他。他的脸上只有友善和悲伤。

“告诉了，”他说。“这不重要，巴基，它们都不是你的作为。”

“它们当然是，”冬兵说。他不再拿枪指着队长了，卡洛琳意识到。他看起来……坐立不安，她猜，漫不经心的想着，直到发现那把枪正被他指着他自己的胸口。美国队长一下子僵住了，尔后非常缓慢的向前挪动，还是坐在地上。

“把枪给我，巴基，”他说。

他往前移动了一寸，再一寸，然后冬兵又重新把枪指向他了，但他的手现在在发抖了，他痛苦的表情因强烈的内心搏斗而纠缠在一起。队长把一只手搭在他手腕上，温柔的，缓慢的，把它小心的往下推，然后把枪从他松弛的手指中抽走。

“没事的，”他在说。“没事的，你不会有事的。一切都会好的。”

冬兵低头看着自己的空手。他看起来……几乎可以说是松了口气。顺从了。就好像本来将发生的事已不在他的手上了，而他为此充满感激。队长起身跪在膝头，伸手去触他，然后冬兵猛地瑟缩了一下，但他没有反抗。

但队长没在攻击；他用双臂环着冬兵，把他拉进一个用力的拥抱。冬兵---巴基，上帝啊，冬兵是 _巴基.巴恩斯_ 。他 _经历了_ 什么？---把金属手心照不宣的半举成一个抵抗的动作，然后又把它放下了。他僵直不动了好一会儿，然后猛地用双手攥紧了队长背后的夹克，动作之突然让卡洛琳以为他最终还是打算进攻了。但他没有；他只是抓持着，皮革在他的指间下变皱。两个人现在都在颤抖，紧紧依持着对方。

终于队长回撤了，一只手还抓着巴基的肩膀，就好像如果放手他就会消失似的。“和我回家吧，”他说。

“他们又要把我放回冷冻仓吗？”巴基轻声用一种平板的语调说。卡洛琳眨了眨眼睛。 _冷冻仓？_

队长直往后退。“不！巴基，不。这不是……这只是我们，我和山姆，还有黑寡妇---娜塔莎，还记得娜塔莎吗？或许史塔克，如果你想要人来看看你的胳膊的话。没人会对你做任何事的，好吗？”

“好的，”巴基说。他久久的闭上了眼睛，然后垂头往下看：听之任之了。她不觉得他真的相信队长所说的那些保证。他已经放弃了，屈服于队长想要对他做的任何事。从队长痛苦的表情来看，她知道他也明白这个。

队长缓慢的站起身，给巴基也搭了把手后把手松松的环着他的手腕。这不是个束缚，她非常确定，并好奇巴基知不知道这个。

“我们这就离开，”队长说，浅浅的给了她一个他之前在门口的那种友好，抱歉的微笑。“我真的很抱歉，女士，”他接着说。“而且，嗯，如果你不报警的话我会非常感激，但是如果你觉得需要做的话我也完全理解。”

她没有回话，只是有些尴尬的从地板起来然后递出盾牌。他分神的接回它，绝大部分的注意还在巴基上。

接着巴基也转向她。“我很抱歉，”他说，出乎她的意料。

“没关系的，”她下意识地回复，因为这是在人向你道歉后该说的话。巴基有点惊讶，他一边的嘴角弯成了一个浅浅的微笑。

然后他们离开了，她在他们身后关上了门，然后上锁，把锁链挂上，再用钥匙转了转来测试她是不是真的锁上了。她麻木的把用过的餐具放进洗碗池里，她的手抖得厉害让杯子被撞的钉咣响，然后她倒在沙发上把脸埋在垫子里来试图抑制自己已压抑已久的尖叫。但她只发出了颤抖的抽咽，连眼泪也没流。

然后当抽咽也退去后，她就这么躺在那儿，盯着门。她得去报警，她想。不过队长叫她不这么做，而如果你连美国队长都不能相信，你还能相信谁？反正不是国家机关，就最近的几周发生的事来看。所以过了一会儿她起了身，又给自己做了杯茶，在看星际迷航时边看边喝，然后有点癫狂的又哭了一小点，蒂凡尼蜷在她膝头。

  
_“他们又要把我放回冷冻仓吗？”_ 巴基当时说。 _他们。_ 九头蛇？上帝，有人运作使用着一个冷冻仓？天啊，她是多么想看看那个实验室是什么样---只不过她其实真的不想看，她意识到，回想起当时巴基像见鬼了一样的眼神。

 _“你记起来了吗？”_ 队长当时这么问他。是啊，这就是冷冻仓的副作用，不是吗，不能把实验体的精神保持无损。但当然，如果那真的是九头蛇的话，他们估计也不会在乎要保存巴基.巴恩斯曾经的意识。

蒂凡正在她怀里发着咕噜声，为卡洛琳抓着它的过大力度感到不满。“忍着点，我经历了糟糕的一天，”卡洛琳说，她破音了，然后她又开始哭了。蒂凡盯着她，眯着眼，充满审视；不知怎的，这反而让她更容易振作起来了。

奇怪的是，生活还在继续。她第一晚没怎么睡好，但她无论如何还是在次日早上起来去工作了。资金的事越来越糟，所以她大概会丢掉工作，而且她也不想再看她的信誉度了；但她还没死，而虽然她已经和她的童年挚友失联了，至少苏菲没有来试图追杀她。这给了她看问题的新视角。

生活还在继续，而如果不是她扶手椅旁地毯上的那块茶渍一直洗不掉---再见租赁押金---她大概会觉得自己想象了之前那晚的疯狂事。

然而在她三天后从公司回家时，美国队长正坐在她公寓前的台阶上。

“我的天，”她说，充满防御性的把包举到胸口。

他举起双手。“对不起吓到你了，夫人，”他说

她压低了声音。“他在里面吗？”她小声说。

队长看起来很惊讶，连忙摇着头。“只有我，”他说。

“那么，进来吧，你绝对想象不到我邻居有多能八卦---”她说着把他请进屋。她的人生到底他妈的怎么了？超级英雄们将要随机的出现在她公寓门口了吗？她该不该去防火梯看看有没有钢铁侠？

“我能给你些什么？请坐---你想要茶吗？”

“谢谢你的好意，但没事，请别麻烦自己，”队长说，有些尴尬的把身体的重心由一只脚转移到另一只脚。“我真的很抱歉---这里，”他说，把什么东西推到了她手上。她低头去看。是一张支票。“关于你的卡车我真的很对不起。”

“我的……卡车，”她说。

“我们本打算还它的，但经过爆炸---我真的很抱歉，”他重复着，而现在他看起来很不好意思。

“我不明白，”她说，终于放弃了。

“这就是为什么我三天前来这里。来给你这个，然后为卡车的事道歉。因为我们本来只打算借用一下，但它被……嗯。炸毁了。我真的很抱歉。”他冲她讪讪的微笑，而她的脑子还没转过来，但她已经开始有点明白了。

“你偷了我的卡车，”她说。“美国队长偷了我他妈的卡车。”

“暂借，”他快速说。“我是说……”他无助的望着她手里的支票。“我希望它够多？关于那卡车？我真的非常抱歉。”他说，揉着后颈，苦笑着。

“这就是为什么你当时来这儿，”她缓慢的说。“你是来给我卡车的支票的，因为你偷了那辆，而他知道了，然后……”然后这就是为什么她最终和一个刺客在客厅共处一室。

“是的，”，美国队长说。“我很抱歉。”

“就像你说那样，” 她茫然的说，然后她又看了眼那张支票，更仔细的看了一下。“这太多了，”她说。她非常清楚那辆卡车值多少钱，因为她对她到底欠银行多少钱心知肚明。她也知道如果要买辆新的需要多少钱而这对那来说也过多了。太过多了。她能用这笔钱还清贷款然后给自己买辆崭新的卡车，如果她想要的话，不是说她真的会这么做。她能有钱修地毯，给自己买辆二手本田，然后还清她欠她妈妈的钱，她能……但你不能对美国队长不诚实，这样就是不对的。“它不值这么多钱，”她说。

“里面有些附加的，因为我们确实算是偷了它，而且我们也确实把它炸了，”他说，脸上还带着那局促不安的微笑。

好吧。如果他坚持的话。“谢谢你，”她说。

“谢谢 _你_ ，”他说，然后他们在那里久久的，尴尬的站着。

“对不起把你搅进这件事，”他最终说。“他，呃。他告诉我你给他做了三明治。”

“在当时看起来是个好主意，”她有点难为情的说，因为现在看来，那主意简直蠢透了。但美国队长正在对她笑。

“谢谢，”他说。“也谢谢你，你知道。没有报警。”

“是啊，嗯……”卡洛琳说。她做了个深呼吸。这理论上真的不关她的事，但他确实某种程度上让这事和她有关了，在他闯入她公寓的时候，对吧？

  
“他还好吗？”

队长低下头，忽然间表情非常严肃。“他会的，”他终于说，充满坚定，而她不由得避开了他眼中令人绝望的期冀。“不管怎样。谢谢。而且我很抱歉，”他再次说，然后他就走了，而她还在那里站着，低头盯着手中的支票，颤抖的轻笑了一下，不可置信。

她给门上了双重锁并把锁链挂上，就像她现在一直做的那样。或许她该给苏菲打电话。她们当年到底是怎么失联的来着？她们高中毕业时可约定过要做对方永远的朋友的。“生活变忙了，”这句话在和美国队长和巴基.巴恩斯间的重阻相比简直是个过于小儿科的借口。

她又看着那门，想着队长悲伤，充满希望的眼神；最后巴基紧紧抓住他的样子。 _祝你们好运_ ，她想。然后拿起了手机。

**THE END**


End file.
